Electrical cables often must be terminated or joined in various environments, such as underground or overhead. Such cables may be, for example, high voltage electrical distribution or transmission lines. In order to form such connections, a connector may be employed. To install such connectors, it may be necessary to force two members into engagement, typically such that one or both of the members are deformed. For example, in electrical power systems, it is occasionally necessary to tap into an electrical power line. One known system for tapping into an electrical power line is to use a tap connector for electrically connecting a main line electrical cable to an end of a tap line electrical cable. One such tap connector, typically referred to as a wedge connector, includes an electrically conductive C-shaped member or sleeve and a wedge. The two cables are positioned at opposite sides of the C-shaped sleeve and the wedge is driven between the two cables. This forces the two cables against the C-shaped sleeve such that they are captured between the wedge and the C-shaped sleeve.
Wedge connectors are commonly installed using an explosively driven connecting tool (sometimes referred to as a powder actuated tool). The C-shaped sleeve is held in place on a tool head connected to a tool body including a cartridge chamber. The cartridge chamber accepts a gunpowder shell casing with a powder charge that is activated by striking the casing with a hammer. The explosion drives a ram that forces the wedge portion of the connector between the two cables. The high velocity of the wedge prevents the cables from “bird caging.” The cables tend to bird cage if the speed of the ram is slowed down. This may result in the connection not being properly made electrically and damage to the conductor strands, and may cause an aesthetic concern with the appearance of the distorted conductor. Some conductor strands may be pulled ahead of others, creating bulging at a point along the cable. Such bulging may allow corrosive elements to more easily penetrate between the open conductor strands and deteriorate the conductor more quickly. Such bulging may also lead to increased operating temperature and thereby an increase in electrical resistance.